Digital television systems are available that provide programming, advertisements, or other commercial messages to users. Typically, digital television communication involves the use of a set-top box (STB), which receives broadcast content and connects to a television set. Users generally control the selection of programming or other content through the STB. The STB runs software referred to as middleware, consisting of computer programs which control the flow of broadcast programs and internet traffic as well as data from users.